Metering pumps are used in numerous types of fluid delivery systems where precise volumes of fluid, including water, chemicals, solutions, or other fluids, must be delivered on demand. Metering pumps typically discharge a known volume of fluid with every pump cycle or revolution. Accordingly, by controlling the number of cycles or revolutions of the metering pump, the volume of fluid dispensed from the metering pump may also be controlled. Additionally, by controlling the cycle speed or revolution speed of the metering pump, the flow rate of the metering pump may also be controlled. If the cycle speed or revolution speed of a metering pump is constant, the flow rate is generally constant as well. Metering pumps are often configured as piston pumps, diaphragm pumps, gear pumps, or peristaltic pumps. Applications that utilize the precise volumetric output dispensed by metering pumps include those in the semiconductor industry, the medical field, water treatment, chemical processing, instrumentation and laboratory dispensing. In some applications, metering pumps may be required to dispense ultra-high purity fluids.